sanctuary
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kali ini, kau akan memulai hitunganmu kembali dan takkan pernah berhenti. [Juuto/Riou]. Hunger Games!AU. untuk #DeluciousJuuRiChallenge01


a/n: ditulis untuk memeriahkan Delucious' JuuRi Challenge #01 yang diselenggarakan oleh Luca. Maaf dipublish ngaret-ngaret dkit(/banyak) meski ide udah meluap-luap sejak awal Maret. Semoga suka dengan asupan minim ini eheh.

* * *

.

_**s**__a__**n**__c__**t**__u__**a**__r__**y**_

_._

_Hypnosis Mic __ King Records, IDEA Factory, Otomate  
Hunger Games __© Suzanne Collins_

_Hunger Games!AU, Juuto/Riou, H/C, 2nd POV (gonta ganti), kinda dramaish idk_

.

Kau pertama kali mengenalnya—melihatnya ketika dirimu masih terbata-bata mengucapkan salam di hadapan banyak orang. Mungkin justru, kehadiran kepala jingga itu—yang menatapmu dengan sungguh-sungguhlah— yang membuatmu kesulitan melafalkan namamu sendiri, mungkin, sedikit saja tentunya. Kau bukannya tidak terbiasa berbicara di hadapan banyak orang, hanya saja kau tidak terbiasa diperhatikan dengan cara begitu, apalagi oleh mata biru yang kelewat cemerlang itu.

Ketika giliran dia yang memperkenalkan diri, kau gantian menatapnya lekat-lekat, pembalasan setimpal, huh. Si bocah, Riou namanya, sayangnya sama sekali tidak gentar oleh tatapan setengah hatimu; melafalkan namanya keras-keras agar semua yang ada di Sekolah Pelatihan tahu namanya, dan kesungguhan hatinya. Kau mencibir dalam hati, _kau tidak perlu kesungguhan hati sebesar itu untuk jadi tumbal negara, tahu_, melirik kembali pada bocah itu hanya untuk sekadar memastikan.

Bocah itu tidak melihat padamu lagi, dan saat itu mungkin untuk pertama kalinya pula Juuto, kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasa kecewa ketika tidak mengharapkan apa-apa.

.

Tiga tahun, empat bulan.

Kau tidak berhenti menghitung; dalam gumaman sunyi, di antara kegaduhan kelas sejarah yang tidak diawasi pelatih, kau membuang tatapan ke hamparan langit, menebak-nebak ke arah manakah burung-burung di atas sana pergi. Sepertinya lebih menarik ketimbang menebak nasibmu sendiri.

Kau tidak pernah menganggap serius apa-apa saja yang diajarkan di sekolah. Tidak terang-terangan, tentu saja. Selalu ada formalitas yang mesti dipenuhi untuk bisa hidup damai, bahkan di distrik yang paling setia pada Capitol ini. Toh, mungkin, suatu hari kau akan benar-benar membutuhkannya jika terpilih dalam _Games_: bagaimana cara menghabisi orang lain sebelum orang lain menghabisimu. Kau merasa mual membayangkan apabila lelucon tidak lucumu menjadi kenyataan.

_Bodoh_, pikirmu, sembari menarik atensimu dari langit, memilih untuk memutar-mutar pena di antara jari-jemari.

Sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas—kau tidak berhenti menghitung, putaran pena di jarimu, detik-detik sebelum kelas ini berakhir dan kau akan mengulangi hari ini esok, esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi...

...kemudian perhatianmu tercuri pada rambut jingga di depanmu, dan tiba-tiba saja kegaduhan di kelas seperti melesap, lenyap. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kau hitung meski kau berusaha keras, misalnya saja ratusan juta bintang yang memetakan konstelasi di langit malam, atau sesederhana barisan rambut jingga Riou yang berkibar ketika ia memberi salut pada bendera Panem tiap pagi buta. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kau pahami meski kau berusaha keras, misalnya saja tentang permainan itu, yang mengubah nilai sebuah nyawa menjadi bahan hiburan—atau, atau sesederhana ketidakseimbangan yang tercipta dari eksistensi Riou (yang sunyi, yang tenang) di tengah hidupmu.

Mungkin masalahnya, bukan karena kau tidak bisa menghitung atau memahami; kau tidak pernah diberi waktu maupun kesempatan.

Maka kali ini biarkan, biarkan kesempatan itu datang ; dalam gumaman sunyi, di antara kegaduhan kelas sejarah yang tidak diawasi pelatih, di antara detik-detik yang berbisik lirih, kau mengulurkan tanganmu pada puncak kepala Riou yang tidak terjaga. Sedikit lagi, barangkali kau akan mengetahui apa yang selama ini ingin kau ketahui, tetapi Juuto, sesuatu di dalam dirimu memaksamu untuk berhenti (sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang memaksamu untuk memulai, tetapi mereka sama-sama memaksamu dan sama-sama berada di dalam dirimu).

Lonceng berdenting ketika tanganmu masih terhenti di udara kosong; suaranya yang keras bergema di setiap sudut kelas, (juga di sudut hatimu ketika menyadari Riou hampir saja menangkap basah tindakanmu).

..

Kau pertama kali mengenalnya— menemukannya dalam kerumunan anak muda yang baru saja _dibaptis _menjadi calon ksatria (orang tuamu menjuluki kontestan Hunger Games dengan sebutan itu, dan seterusnya julukan itu akan menjadi tujuan hidupmu). Kau tak biasanya membeda-bedakan manusia, tetapi kerutan sebal di dahinya adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa siapapun dia, di sini bukanlah tempatnya, dan ia seharusnya segera menyingkir dari sini sekarang juga.

Tapi cerita itu akan kau dongengkan kapan-kapan, di lain kesempatan.

Kau lebih suka memulai dongengmu dari sini:

"Aku melihatmu."

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari ekspresinya ketika kau mengatakan itu, "ya, lalu? Aku juga melihatmu. Kita punya mata."

Sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kau buru-buru menambahkan, "kau ingin menyentuh rambutku?"

Ceritamu seharusnya dimulai dari sini, ketika ia tersinggung atas tuduhanmu, atau terhenyak karena kau sudah sedari lama tahu. Ia memang tidak lagi berpura-pura mengabaikanmu saat itu, berbalik cepat padamu, ke arahmu, menatapmu; masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau menawarkan diri."

Juuto tidak main-main dengan perkataannya ketika menjemput kerah seragammu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menariknya kencang supaya kau segera terjatuh, belum; ia masih menunggu jawabanmu selagi dengan luwesnya berujar, "jadi? Apa ini? Tuduhan atau _penawaran_?"

Kau tidak yakin saat itu, apakah pertanyaannya hanya akan berujung pada jemarinya yang berlarian di atas kepalamu, atau sedikit turun menuju tengkukmu, lehermu, bagian kulit lain di balik fabrik seragammu. Tetapi kau yakin bahwa kau ingin, dan satu kata, Demi Tuhan, hanya _satu kata _darimu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan kendali dan batasan.

[_"Keduanya."_]

.

Ada suatu masa, dalam hidupmu, ketika kau berpikir kau akan mati. Bukan dengan tanganmu sendiri, bukan, bukan yang seperti itu, melainkan seperti rasa takut yang tiba-tiba datang, menyapamu dengan ujung cakarnya yang tajam, mematikan rasamu, hatimu, jiwamu; ketakutan yang membuatmu merasa tidak takut dengan apapun lagi.

Ada masa lain, ketika harapan datang dalam bentuk kasih, dan kau tak kuasa untuk menampiknya seperti kau menampik harapan-harapan lain di dunia. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menginginkanmu, menginginkan sentuhan dinginmu, membutuhkanmu, membutuhkan jalinan napasmu yang berkelindan dengan napasnya sendiri. Di masa ini kau takut merasakan kehilangan.

Ada suatu masa ketika orang-orang mendandani distrik seperti hendak menyambut sebuah festival, panggung didirikan di Balai Kota, dan orang-orang itu, kau juga, ia juga, mendengarkan Wakil Capitol untuk distrik menarik sebuah kertas dan mengeja namamu keras-keras.

Di masa ini kau _seharusnya _merasa takut untuk mati.

["Saya mengajukan diri sebagai _tribute_."]

Ada suatu masa,

ketika,

["RIOU KAU KEPARAT! BAJINGAN! MAKHLUK SINTING, JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, SIALAN."]

ketika,

kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata.

[_jangantinggalkanakujanganjanganjanganjanganmatijanganjanganjangan—_]

..

Ceritamu yang sesungguhnya berawal dari kisah-kisah heroik yang diwariskan padamu melalui syair-syair pengantar tidur. _Virtute et Gloria—_Kekuasaan dan Kemuliaan—adalah kata yang akan kau genggam ketika ragu. Tetapi kau tidak memulai ceritamu dari sana karena, bab itu sudah lama kau tutup rapat dan lupakan.

Bukan berarti kau membuang _honor_mu, tidak, tidak, kau masih menjunjungnya tinggi dengan cara yang berbeda, untuk orang yang berbeda.

Kau tidak mengatakan ini pada Juuto, tapi kau merasakan ada getar yang menjalar dari tanganmu yang teracung tinggi. Getar yang sama membekas di bibirmu setelah berkata akan mengajukan diri. Juuto tidak perlu tahu itu; ia hanya perlu bertahan hidup agar ketika kau pulang sebagai pemenang, kau masih bisa berharap untuk disambut dengan hangatnya rengkuhan.

(Dan kalaupun kau mati, kau tidak mati sebagai seorang ksatria. Kau mati sebagai seorang pecinta.)

_Toh, ini akan menjadi cerita yang hanya kau simpan._

.

_(un__**like**__ly)_

Bagian dari dirimu masih tertidur entah di mana. Bagian lain berusaha menjalani hidup yang tak kau minta.

Pertengahan sore sebelum hari benar-benar gelap adalah waktu paling buruk untuk pulang, sebab kau tidak bisa pura-pura melihat layar yang menampilkan pertandingan. Terakhir kali kau melihat babak Cornucopia kau nyaris menghancurkan buku-buku jarimu sendiri.

Kau sangat mengenalnya yang berbalut peluh, bertahan, kadang meronta saat kau sedikit menggodanya. Kau sangat mengenalnya berbalut peluh, tubuh besar di bawahmu, semburat merah pertanda malu, tatapan mentutut sesuatu yang lebih darimu. Ini adalah hal-hal yang kau kenal darinya: segalanya.

Kau sangat mengenalnya yang berbalut peluh; kau tidak mengenalnya yang bersimbah darah.

..

_(more __**like**__ly)_

Kau membebaskan jeratmu dari lehernya, nyawa keempat yang telah kau hilangkan selama permainan. Ia tidak begitu banyak melakukan perlawanan, seperti _tribute _dari distrik amatir lainnya yang menyerang tanpa persiapan, bertaruh pada keberuntungan yang jarang-jarang datang. Kau menutup mata lelaki muda ini, mengharapkan ketenangan untuk jiwa yang telah kau renggut tidak hanya dari tubuhnya, tetapi dari keluarganya, kekasihnya, orang-orang yang sangat mungkin tengah menyaksikan eksekusimu melalui layar virtual.

_Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati, _pikirmu.

_['Tidak ada yang terlalu muda untuk mati. Semua manusia setara di hadapan kematian.']_

Kata-kata itu membuatmu teringat pada penuturnya. Bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia juga menyaksikan tindak kekejamanmu ini dari sana? Apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu sekarang?

Kau mengkertakan gigimu ketika mengingatnya, _aku harus bertahan hidup, aku tidak boleh mati; _mengulangi terus janji tak terucap itu dari dalam hati supaya kau selalu ingat dan menepatinya meski harus menjadi seorang pendosa.

Kisahmu tidak boleh berakhir di sini.

.

_(most __**like**__ly)_

Riou tertembak di punggung kanannya.

Ia selalu pandai menggunakan pisau, bagaimana pun memasak adalah keahliannya. Tetapi senjata jarak jauh bukanlah fortenya dan kau yang tidak berdaya merasa semakin tidak berdaya ketika bombardir peluru dari arah yang sama kembali mengincarnya.

Satu mengenai punggung kirinya, kemudian kedua kakinya hingga terjatuh, bertekuk lutut, terluka.

Peluru lain nyaris bersarang di perutnya tetapi ia dengan cepat menghindar melalui bayangan pepohonan. Alas, itu hanya jebakan untuk menuntutnya menuju posisi yang sudah diprediksi oleh musuhnya sejak semula. Kali ini peluru itu mengenai kepalanya, darah merembas menutupi jingganya, kemudian bunyi berdebam keras ketika ia jatuh dan tidak akan bangkit lagi.

Kau terbangun di antara peluh dan airmata; meyakinkan dirimu itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak mimpi buruk yang tak sengaja kau proyeksikan di alam bawah sadarmu. Ia masih akan hidup untuk esok, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi. Seperti dirimu yang juga akan hidup esok, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi, untuk menyambutnya kembali.

.

_**(eventually)**_

Tidak ada perayaan di Distrik 2.

Tidak ada hal istimewa yang perlu dirayakan lagipula. Mereka yang pergi pasti akan pulang, meski kebanyakan tidak utuh dan mesti diantarkan melalui peti.

Tidak ada perayaan di Distrik 2, karena tidak ada pemenang. Tribute yang diantarkan dulu memang telah kembali, tidak utuh. Cahaya di matanya telah mati. Tetapi toh, ia tetap ditempatkan di Desa Pemenang, karena ia satu-satunya yang berhasil kembali tanpa kehilangan nyawa.

Kau yang menjejakkan kakimu pertama kali di pekarangan rumah barunya. Betapa dunia terasa sempit ketika ia kembali, pikirmu. Tapi ini adalah dunia yang kau kenal selama ini. Pertanyaannya, apakah _dia _masih dirinya yang kau kenal?

Kau hanya mengetuk sekali, pintu itu terbuka dengan begitu cepatnya. Yang menyambutmu adalah rambut jingga kelewat berantakan dan sepasang biru yang kusam, tidak lagi cemerlang.

Tetapi itu _dia_, dia yang kau kenal dari helaian jingganya, dari mata birunya, dari tubuh tegapnya.

"Aku melihatmu."

"Ya, aku juga. Syukurlah."

"Kau ingin menyentuh rambutku lagi?" ia terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

_Bahkan setan pun tidak tahu seberapa besar aku ingin menyentuhmu, sialan._

"Aku hampir memulai revolusi jika kau benar-benar mati," kau mengulurkan tanganmu padanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku masih hidup," ia meraih uluran tanganmu, menaruhnya di atas dadanya yang berdetak; hidup.

Kali ini, kau akan memulai hitunganmu kembali dan takkan pernah berhenti.***

_**-fin.**_

.

* * *

a/n2:

sebenernya mau nangyd karena berhasil kelar walo _gini_. Dari denger shipnya udah kepikiran pake banget tbh AU HG ini dimana juuto jadi peacekeper yang gak bener2 jalanin perannya karena traumatis pacarnya jadi korban HG, tapi kulelah nulis yg angsty angsty. Ini aja udah kek drama idk maavkan, Luca, ship kesayanganmu kunistakan gini huhuhu.

Sedikit penjelasan, untuk distrik2 tertentu (khususnya distrik 2, distrik kesayangan Capitol) ada sekolah pelatihan buat calon-calon tribute HG (sebutannya career, mungkin semacem SMK wkwk). Dan di distrik 2 kebanyakan orangnya emang beneran loyal sama Capitol makanya ikut HG bagi mereka kayak tujuan hidup lah. Saking pada kepengen ikut sampai bukan hal yang jarang kalau sesama calon tribute berantem buat nempatin posisi. Cuma kalo menilik dari karakternya Juuto kayaknya dia tipikal ikut aja dulu formalitas-formalitas yang dibikin Capitol, kalo gasuka/ngerugiin dia baru bener2 rebel, sementara Riou awalnya punya pikiran sempit ggr kena dogma keluarga perlahan paham apa yang paling penting dalam hidupnya—jir cheesy banget sih ini huhuhuhu (moga gak sadar penjelasan + rambling ini semata2 untuk menggenapkan jumlah kata wkwkw #tampol). Apalagi ya, hmmm ohiya sempet disebutin Cornucopia itu pas babak2 awal sebelum mulai pada bunuh2an. Di sana biasanya disediain persenjataan + makanan + tenda, tapi kalau gak cepet malah rawan buat terbunuh banget.

Ohiya tyda lupa mengucapkan makasih buat Luca karena udah ngadain event dengan sabarnya :") semoga ke depannya makin berlayar ya Juurio-nya 3

Salam, Moon.


End file.
